Friend
by Snowflight
Summary: “If I disliked any cat it would be him. Would I have ever thought that I could befriend him? Never in my life. And he contains a secret. A secret unknown to all Clans, and would have been lost forever.”
1. Please read in order

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

I don't know what to do. If I disliked any cat it would be him. Would I have ever thought that I could befriend him? Never in my life. And he contains a secret. A secret unknown to all Clans, and would have been lost forever.

Hello everybody. Here is my story. The story of how things don't always turn out how you expect them to turn out. Here's who will be in it:

Leader:

Maplestar (Maplefur): Light brown tom with green eyes, excellent leader.

Deputy:

Mistcloud: Pale gray she-cat, very independent. Light blue eyes.

Apprentice: Forestpaw

Medicine cat:

Bluefeather: Talented blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes. Skilled and patient.

Warriors:

Stormclaw: Gray tabby tom, impatient with young apprentices and kits, white feet. Green eyes.

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Fogstorm: Pale gray tabby tom with green eyes. Actually quite gentle.

Apprentice: Streampaw

Silverstorm: Fierce silver tabby she-cat, brave but also loses her temper often. Deep blue eyes.

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Blackwing: Small black tom with blue eyes. Quick, but not very strong.

Apprentice: Firepaw

Rabbitfoot: Sleek black tom with white feet and green eyes. Swift and mysterious. Never talks, cats think that he's mute.

Apprentices:

Snowpaw: Quiet white she-cat with blue eyes. Shy but intelligent.

Featherpaw: Small quiet she-cat, lonely at times. Hazel eyes and a tortoiseshell pelt.

Firepaw: Ginger tom with sparkling blue eyes. Loves to joke and tease.

Forestpaw: Gentle black tom with green eyes. Extremely loyal to Clan.

Streampaw: Cute and energetic she-cat. Silver with blue eyes.

Queens:

Dappleleaf: Small light brown she-cat. Kind to Clanmates. Deep green eyes.


	3. Chapter 1

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	4. Chapter 2

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	5. Chapter 3

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	6. Chapter 4

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	7. Chapter 5

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	8. Chapter 6

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	9. Chapter 7

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	10. Chapter 8

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	11. Chapter 9

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	12. Chapter 10

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	13. Epilogue

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	14. Read more

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


End file.
